Dimitri's 'Death'
by silvermoon592
Summary: This is a short story about Dimitri's thoughts while he was being bitten by a Strigoi, and the entire incident with the cave.


**Okay so its been forever since a new story! I've been busy working on my own story actually, and a TON of other stuff so thats why I had a major delay with writing fan fic. I decided to do a random drabble on Dimitri's thoughts right before he died. This just came out of no where and I have no idea how it came out, but hey it never hurts to try. Here's a couple notes first:**

****I have no idea if a Stirgoi bite is any different from a Moroi bite, but I imagined it was but only slightly. And I always wonder why Rose was so worried about Dimitri bleeding to death before she knew he was Stigoi, I mean is it really that bad? Couldn't he have just moved to them if he would've been okay? And how fast does the whole Strigoi process take? I don't know. But I put my own creative twist on it so that it all worked out! Hope you enjoy it! *****

_

* * *

_

_Death would've been better than this_, I thought wearily as I felt the razor sharp teeth of the Strigoi sink into my skin. Pain shot through me in an instant, followed by a lulling numbness. This was not the bite of a Moroi, those made you almost happy and gave an intoxicated pleasure. No, the bite of a Strigoi was immobilizing and completely unbearable when it went against your own will.

A shrill scream sounded from in the distance and I tried focusing on it, knowing exactly that it was Rose. I strained against the pain and the impeding darkness that threatened to take over, trying desperately to sort out the other noises that were going on around me.

_Please no,_ I prayed desperately. _Please, it may be my time to go but don't take Rose as well. Please, please, please…_

My body was against me, paralyzed by the Strigoi's venom, but I managed just to open my eyes slightly only to see Rose frozen in place with a look of sheer horror on her face… right before several other Strigoi blocked her out of my sight. I let my eyes close again, feeling the strength slowly fade away even from that effort and listened as footsteps slowly faded away from where I was.

My captor gave a slight laugh as he rose from where he had pinned me to the ground. Even though he was off of me, I still felt as if I was being held down by a heavy weight. I managed to open my eyes again with great effort and saw him staring down at me, his foot pressed against my chest. As if I could move otherwise.

He smiled wider when our eyes met, his fangs covered with blood which enhanced the red in his eyes. He wiped some of his blonde hair back from his face and ever so slowly brought his wrist up to his mouth. He bit slightly just enough so blood seeped out smoothly before bending down and just holding his wrist above my mouth.

It was simple for him to open my mouth, and let the blood drip down from his wrist and into my throat. I tried to fight it, tried to force my mouth to move for me so that I could somehow spit back this vile blood that was sliding down my tongue…but it was no use. The blood itself was not disgusting, it was actually tempting to drink, but it was disgusting in the sense of what it would do to me.

They weren't here to make me a meal, but as a member of their group…the very thought made me want to retch. But what choice did I have now? And Rose? What about her, what would happen?

My eyes began to slip as that darkness slowly gained its grip again and began to take over. Suddenly my mind was drawing blanks about everything around me, and I began to feel a strange sensation run through…I couldn't describe it, but it was both relaxing and unsettling.

"Why are we awakening them?" I heard a female voice ask in the distance. "They will be wild, it was a mistake to do this here."

"No, they won't be. They are guardians…well at least they were. They will know some control when they wake," a male voice answered.

I slipped even further into my darkness but I felt it when someone's breath came near my ear and pulled back my head slightly by my hair.

"Sleep well new fiend, for when you wake you will never be the same…_strigoi,_" there was a slight light as the male voice slowly faded away into the distance as well.

I welcomed the silence that followed, and let my own misery take over as I finally realized the effects of my numb and drowsy state. My body was already welcoming the changes of the Strigoi blood…I was doomed to a damned fate.

Just before I slipped into complete unconsciousness I had a sudden flash of everything that had happened in my life, as if I were dying…which in a way I was. All my childhood, my time in training, when I arrived at the academy, and when I meant Rose…amazing, breath-taking Rose. I would never see her again…

"I love you Roza," I whispered slightly, and then everything went black…

* * *

**And thats it! Hope you liked it! Oh and if you guys have any idea to the questions I asked up above I would really like to know! Especially if I missed something about it in the book, cause I don't have mine with me. Please comment and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
